iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Nine
Sandor bNumber Nine is a Loric Garde who was one of the nine to escape from Lorien when the Mogadorians attacked. He was six when he left Lorien. History After landing on Earth, Number Nine had been on the road living in and out of hotels/motels for no more than a few months at a time with his Cêpan, Sandor, for most of his life. After being attacked a number of times and narrowly escaping, Sandor decided they would try hiding in plain sight rather than constantly running, and so they settled down in Chicago where they remained unnoticed for 5 years. The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy Some time before the events of I Am Number Four (possibly between 8-10 months or so), Nine had been living in Chicago with his Cêpan, Sandor, in an extremely large apartment building on the 100th floor. His daily routine is typically spent alone, usually involving a long jog, followed by training, and some school time with Sandor. After five years of uninterrupted peace, one day while on one of his morning jogs, Nine realizes there is a Mog in the area. For no other reason than because he was fairly bored, he lets his scars show in plain sight, allowing the Mog to tail him back to his apartment. After trapping the Mog in the elevator to his apartment, Sandor orders Nine to kill it, which he does. After this incident, Sandor gets him a local gym membership so that Nine can start socializing with other people, and hopefully stay out of trouble. This backfires however when he meets a young girl around his age named Maddy. He meets Maddy at the gym, and takes her on a few dates. However, the more he associates himself with her, more trouble seems to find him. On their third or fourth meeting, nine goes to pick Maddy up from the park in one of Sandor's cars. Three Mogs attempt to ambush them at the park and a high speed chase through Chicago begins. Maddy, upset and angry at Nine for putting her in that much danger leaves the minute he stops the car. Maddy eventually text's Nine back the next evening saying "Maybe we can try again so long as there's no cars involved." Upon reading the text, Nine goes to her apartment and spends the night. When he awakes, he is immediately attacked by Mogs and makes a desperate attempt to escape with Maddy. Though once he and Maddy get out of the apartment, she pulls out a tazer and shocks him, effectively disabling him and leading to his capture. It is revealed at this point that Maddy had been looking for a boy of his description in the Chicago area. Her parents were captured and she was made to help search for him in exchange for being reunited with her parents. Nine is emotionally hurt after her betrayal, but decides that she is not the enemy and holds no serious ill will toward her seeing as how she was being forced to cooperate. After being successfully transported to the cave in West Virginia, the Mog in charge told Nine that they did agree to give Maddy her parents back (which they did). However when Nine gets to watch her and her parent's shortlived happy reunion, the Head Mog told him that they never agreed to let them live. Moments later, Nine is forced to watch both Maddy and her parents, be killed by a Piken. Maddy looks toward Nine and screams for his help, however there is nothing that he can do but watch. As time goes on, Nine suffers the same fate that Six did while in that cave, doing nothing but pushups and eating whatever slop they gave him, while trying to maintain his sanity. After a while, Sandor (who had not been caught yet), is eventually caught in Ohio while looking for his Garde, and brought to the cave as well. The head Mog believes that there is nothing more that Nine can tell them that they don't already know, and decides to torture Sandor anyway for sheer amusement. Eventually, Nine can stand it no more and manages to barely break through the blue force field that keeps him contained. He gets into a skirmish with the few Mogs that are there, however Sandor stops him from continuing a pointless fight that he most certainly cannot win, and tells him to kill him while he has the chance. Nine then picks up the dagger, and thrusts it into his Cêpan's chest, ending his suffering. The Power of Six Nine claims to have been captured for over a year and that during which the Mogadorians attempted to torture him as well as his Cepan it can be assumed that during this torture his cepan was killed. During Fours and Sam’s attempted to rescue Fours chest and Sam’s dad, they disable the force field holding nine, unknowingly. After being freed he congradulates Four on surviving as long as he has and hear what’s going, he grants Sam his X-ray vision, and starts killing Mogadorians with his bare hands. After losing Sam he and Four escape the Prison, with Four being shot in the back. After escaping from the Cave, him and Four witness the arrival of Setrάkus Ra, the leader of the Mogadorians. Setrάkus Ra enters the cave and a force field is raised, around the mouth of the cave, to prevent the Nine and Four from pursuing. Four then runs into the force field , against Nine's suggestion and passes out. Nine communicates with Bernie Kosar, and takes Four back to his car, after Four wakes up and is informed of Sam's loss they decide to head North. Personality Of all the Garde mentioned so far, Nine seems to be the only one that goes to great lengths to avoid human interaction growing up. He often points out human weakness and softness, and gets embarassed when he fails at human tasks that with his abilities he should excel at (i.e. falling from a rock climbing wall at the rec center). Like John, Nine can sometimes let his emotions get the better of him and cloud his judgement (at least up until the point he gets captured). Having been homeschooled his whole life and never socially interacting with a girl, his awkwardness in social situations goes on full display when he meets Maddy. The way Nine handles certain situations may suggest that he is fairly cocky, seen when he lures the Mogadorian to his apartment and when asked about his other legacies by John, he simply winks and runs at inhuman speeds behind a handful of Mogadorians and proceeds to tear them apart barehanded. Being captured and held prisoner for over a year had an extreme impact on Nine's personality. After the death of Maddy, he felt extreme regret, often forcing the very thought of her out of his mind. Later, when forced into a situation where he must kill his Cepan, his hatred and anger came full circle. With no Cepan, and failing to help Maddy, Nine finds his resolve and vows to kill every last Mog. When he is finally free, his bloodlust is in full throttle, not just killing, but slaughtering every enemy he sees, with much more ease and less nervousness than when he killed his first Mog in the elevator of his apartment building. Physical Appearance Number Nine is described as being tall, muscular, having broud shoulders, having long dark hair and like all remaining Garde, he has three scars on his ankle. Legacies Being a Garde he possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance and durability. He possesses Telekinesis, which is an ability that all Garde share. He also possesses some unique Legacies. Granting power temporarily to others (including humans) Nine uses this to allow Sam to use the Lorien crystal which allows the user to have x-ray vision. This legacy is comparable to the ability of the Xitharis stone. He says it last 10 minutes. Antigravity Nine can emit a field of anti-gravity around himself which allows him to run on walls and upside down. Animal Telepathy Nine can also communicate with animals, much like Number Four can. Super Hearing Nine can also hear for miles around him, with out close sounds being painful to him. Relationships Sandor Nine's relationship with his Cêpan is a little tricky. They care for each other, and love one another, but they don't seem to be very good at expressing how the other is feeling. Sandor sets up all of Nine's training regimens and Nine cooperates, though sometimes reluctantly as he feels training is getting old. Maddy Maddy is a girl Nine meets near his final days in Chicago. She approaches him at a park in hopes of getting to know him and the two eventually go on a few dates. However Maddy has a secret agenda in which she must fulfill in order to see her parents again who have been captured by the Mogs. After betraying Nine and handing him over to the Mogs, Maddy seems to feel extremely guilty and did in fact truly like Nine, however she ultimately knew it had to be done in order to save her parents. After getting over the initial shock of it all, Nine comes to terms with what she did, allowing himself to forgive her as she is not the one to blame. When Maddy and her family are killed, Nine is deeply saddened that he could not do anything to protect her. John/Number Four Nine's initial thought of John was that he must be around the same age as himself, but he looks "much younger and softer." Upon first meeting one another, the amount of excitement Nine displays as they fight their way through the cave greatly unnerves John. The two manage to cooperate well with one another as they make their way out of the cave. Category:Loric Category:Garde